DCA Exhibition Match 3
DCA Exhibition Match 3 'is an exhibition match by DraconianA. It is a battle royale between HUNK from Resident Evil, Blue Mary from Fatal Fury, and Scizor from Pokemon. Intro With permission from MP999, I would like to present my third exhibition match! I will use these as filler for when I am either out of ideas or when a tournament that I am doing is in between rounds. For those who don't know, the way these works is that two people (that may even include you, if you're quick enough) get to each pick a fighter by commenting whatever character they want (except joke characters). The first two fighters in the comments will be chosen. I will write a fight between the two. (NOTE: If you had a character in the last DCA Exhibition, you cannot have another in this one.) Please, don't be a jerk in the comments. Don't scrutinize somebody for their choice of character. If your character loses, please be civilized about it. Same for winners. Seeing how this is the last one I do for a while, '''three '''people were able to submit characters this time around. Fight While the stadium is being reset, there is much talk about the person who smuggled weapons in, as revealed in the Agrippa vs. Loki fight. Suddenly, a familiar voice begins speaking. “Ladies and gentlemen,” the announcer yells, “Time for the final fight of act one of tonight’s show! We have something very special for this: a three-way battle royale!” Three spotlights shine on the balcony, revealing two familiar faces and one new contender. “Returning to the balcony is SentryNeo, with his next champion, HUNK!” From an orb on the field comes the hazmat suited HUNK, who silently stands, holding his custom TMP. “Also returning to the balcony is Finnmcmissilecar, with his next champion, Blue Mary!” Blue Mary comes out of an orb opposite of HUNK, preparing herself while saying, “Are you ready?” The announcer continues, “And now, making his debut, Bloodstarz22, and his champion, Scizor!” One last orb appears opposite both HUNK and Blue Mary. The bug steel type Pokémon comes out of the orb (which makes a Pokéball opening sound). The Pokémon gets into a fighting stance. As the crowd raves, the three fighters rush towards each other. '“Battle ‘til you die! FIGHT!!!” Blue Mary runs up to HUNK and picks him up, throwing him at Scizor. Upon impact, Scizor flips backwards and snips at HUNK, who uses his TMP to shoot Scizor in the shoulder. Blue Mary kicks Scizor onto the ground before going for HUNK. HUNK shoots at Blue Mary, who dodges the bullets as they come. HUNK kicks Blue Mary as soon as she comes close. As Blue Mary gets up, Scizor grabs her and flies into the air, throwing her down and kicking her afterwards. While Blue Mary is planted into the ground, HUNK and Scizor go at each other. HUNK takes out a grenade launcher and gets ready to fire, but Scizor strikes it out of HUNK’s hands. Scizor strikes HUNK repeatedly before striking him away, using the opportunity to use sword stance. Before Scizor can go in for further damage, he is suddenly hit by a streak of ki energy, courtesy of Blue Mary, who is back on her feet. Scizor uses Bullet Punch to get to Blue Mary and strike her repeatedly, ending with X-Scissor, a cross of his claws. As that happens, HUNK gets back up and picks his grenade launcher back up. He fires upon his two opponents as they tussle and dodge the grenades, until Blue Mary picks up Scizor and throws him into a grenade… and the momentum continues to bring him right into HUNK. Scizor gets up first, but HUNK is not far behind, grabbing Scizor and going to snap his neck. Before he could do that, however, Blue Mary throws a red rose of ki at her opponents, knocking them over again. Blue Mary rushes towards the two before they get up, kicking HUNK in the head. Suddenly, a bright light comes over Scizor, seemingly forming a perfectly round shell. As the formation cracks, more light pours out. Out of that comes Scizor, who is now in mega form. Scizor uses Brutal Swing to knock both his adversaries away. Blue Mary kicks Scizor, but gets countered by, well, Counter, hitting Blue Mary twice as hard as she just hit him. As Blue Mary flies past, HUNK goes in to try and do damage. He shoots Scizor continuously with his TMP, but Scizor comes close and picks up HUNK, throwing him into Blue Mary. Irony! Blue Mary suplexes HUNK onto the ground and throws another streak of ki energy at Scizor. Scizor flies into both his opponents, slashing both of them. Blue Mary gets up and tackles Scizor before throwing him onto a wall, kicking him farther into it. Scizor strikes Blue Mary before hitting her with Metal Claw. The two grapple each other, each preparing their own finishing mo- RATA-TATA-TATA-TAT! Blue Mary and Scizor are suddenly swamped by bullets from HUNK and his AK-47. As soon as the ammo clip for the gun is empty, HUNK takes out a grenade, unpins it, and throws it between the two tusslers. Blue Mary reaches for it, but all the bullet wounds did a number on her physical condition, making her unable to reach it in time. HUNK turns and walks away, right before his two opponents are blown to bits. K.O.! The crowd goes wild at that ending, with lots of cheering and booing all around. One lucky fan even catches one of Scizor’s claws! The announcer grabs his mike. “Ladies and gentlemen, we have our winners! And what a twist!” Finnmcmissilecar, SentryNeo, and Bloodstarz22 all shake hands and exit the balcony. Results “This melee’s winners are… SentryNeo and HUNK!”Category:Exhibition Matches Category:Battle Royales Category:'Capcom VS Nintendo' themed One Minute Melees Category:Capcom vs SNK themed One Minutes Melees Category:Nintendo vs. SNK themed One Minute Melees Category:2018